


NOP

by aiaichu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsumao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaichu/pseuds/aiaichu





	NOP

“恭喜你顺利毕业，真～绪♪”

 

“为什么要用长辈的语气啊，你也是毕业生吧～？也恭喜你顺利毕业……虽然一点都不顺利，你的出席天数可是勉强合格哦？每天叫凛月起床还真是不容易…”

 

衣更真绪一边抱怨着，一边走在落满花瓣的小路上。五分钟前他还在以前任生会长的的身份在礼堂内发表毕业致辞，刚一下台便被本应老老实实坐在第一排的幼驯染拉走偷偷溜了出来。彼时朔间凛月笑眯眯地跟在他身边，时不时应和着“嗯、嗯，真～绪真厉害”之类的话。这些他所抱怨的事情几乎都离不开朔间凛月，当事人却一副完全不在意的样子，甚至露出了心情愉悦的神情。衣更真绪稍微有点没底气，只能停顿了一会儿，才重新开口。

 

“今天可是毕业典礼啊，一生只有这一次，不待到最后却突然把我拉出来，总不会是为了听我唠叨吧，是有什么话要说吗？”

 

今天是他们从梦之咲学院毕业的日子。

 

他们在樱花飘散的时候来，又在樱花飘散的时候去。三年的时光稍纵即逝，他们也如同一年前站在校门前合影的前辈们一般，手握绑着绸带的纸卷在相机前露出最完美的笑容。未来的道路皆已决定，昔时的好友也各自踏上了属于自己的旅程。大家都为了获得幸福而努力，在此、校园偶像的时期被画上了句号。

 

这代表着他们学生时代的结束，同时也是——

 

“想让真～绪陪我去一个地方，真～绪不会拒绝我的吧~？”

 

“噢喔、这倒是可以，不过你要去哪？”

 

朔间凛月没再搭腔，只是向前走着。衣更真绪摸不透他在想什么，只能随便猜了几种：班级、红茶部、钢琴教室，又或是摄影棚、他喜欢的草地？这些地方他们两个早在昨天就挨个看过了，难道是还有什么自己不知道的、其他留恋的地方？衣更真绪的思绪早就跑远了，等到他回过神时，朔间凛月已经把他领进了教学楼。果然还是教室什么的吧？凛月是有恋家情节的人吗，稍微有点意外...不过教室也称不上是家就是了。三年级的教室已经近了，但朔间凛月却没有要停下的意思。猜错了啊，究竟是要去哪里？

 

“到了哦，真～绪。”

 

“...嗯？等等、你确定吗，来这里干嘛？你也没有钥匙才对...”

 

他们停在了隔音练习室的门前。

 

朔间凛月从校服外兜里掏出了一把稍微有点旧的小钥匙，在衣更真绪意料外的眼神中插入了锁孔。再一转，很顺利地就打开了。他按上门把向下一按，轻松地打开了门，这才转过头来，朝着衣更真绪眨了眨眼。

 

“从兄长那里拿来的钥匙、没想到真的能用啊～”

 

“要问为什么的话...嗯，因为在这里就没法被听到了吧？”

 

 

衣更真绪不明白。

 

他与朔间凛月是最亲密的朋友、是朝夕相处的幼驯染，更是彼此认同的家人。要问他喜不喜欢凛月的话，他定会毫不犹豫地回答那人“喜欢”。即便对方是个麻烦鬼，他也仍旧愿意去照顾，甚至为那份信任与依赖感到高兴。凛月的心情也定是如此，他们的心意相互连通，有些言语不必说出也能够表达。

 

但此时的朔间凛月太过陌生，他开始迷茫了。

 

“凛月是重要的家人”，他一直都这样想、同时也将对方作为家人来对待。每天叫人起床、给人洗漱、再背着迷迷糊糊的黑发大团子去学校。他们情同手足，就像是亲密的兄弟一样。他们会是最依赖彼此的人，衣更真绪不能否认这句话的正确性。凛月也一定与他是同一种心情，衣更真绪坚信着。

 

所以这份喜欢应当停留在“家人”的层面，不对吗？

 

衣更真绪不明白。

 

他被朔间凛月用极大的力气按着肩胛骨，肩膀受迫紧贴在地板上。小臂并齐反剪在腰后，被他自己的领带勒紧打上死结。衬衫的扣子崩掉了几颗，袒露的胸口此时只能感受到一片冰凉。红肿的乳尖随着晃动磨蹭着光滑的地板，已然分不清是痛还是其他的什么感觉。腰部最大限度地抬高，校裤半褪下滑，全都堆积在膝窝。双腿分开，膝盖因刚才的挣扎磨蹭得生疼。朔间凛月握紧他的腰，半跪在地面上将其牢牢把在手里。那已高挺炙热的部分隔着布料贴着他的臀缝、缓慢地摩擦着。这是暗示，又或是警告。接下来会发生的事情是什么，衣更真绪即使再迟钝也能猜到。但他无法接受，也没办法接受——他视凛月为家人，为朋友，为知己，但永远不是恋人、情人，或是爱人。

 

接下来要发生的事，明显超出了衣更真绪的接受范围。

 

于是他再次挣扎起来，拼命地摇着头。他转过头去，渴望从那双赤红的双眸中看到一丝松动。凛月只是一时冲动而已，现在停手的话就没问题。不能再继续了、不能。

 

他等来的只有短暂的屏息。

 

——以及对方贴近脖颈处的尖牙。

 

朔间凛月没有一丝怜悯，甚至已经不再考虑最基本的事。他咬得极深，仿佛是想要咬穿动脉一般用力。衣更真绪觉得伤口离大动脉只有寸步之遥，只要朔间凛月再上斜一点，他就可能会因此丧命。他能感受到血液的流失，感受到对方的吮咬，就像是亲密的情侣间留下吻痕那样。但朔间凛月并不温柔，也不打算留下吻痕——他要刻下的是烙印、是标记、是某些不可磨灭的东西，衣更真绪隐隐约约地这样认为。

 

“我本想再温柔一点对待真～绪的，结果这次也闹个不停啊。”

 

“全部、都是真～绪的错哦。”

 

衣更真绪来不及品味这句话的含义，对方的动作就让他措手不及。最后一层布料也遭扒扯，还软垂着的性器被人以粗暴的手法上下撸动，却每一下都被照顾完全，渐渐有了要抬头的趋势。朔间凛月的手稍凉，而他浑身上下都燥热着，本能驱使他接受这份爱抚。快感在一点点侵蚀着理智，衣更真绪咬着下唇拼命忍耐，不行、不可以，这样是错误的。他压抑着粗重的喘息，张口几次才发出声音来。

 

“凛月，不要再、哈啊…拜托了，停下……”

 

动作停下了。

 

衣更真绪呼吸一滞，接着松了一口气。在他以为这场闹剧就要这样结束时，那只手放开了他的性器。紧接着，他听见了小小的声响，像是在拧瓶盖。他身上有带着瓶装水吗？现在的时机也不应做这种事……他想要侧过头一探究竟，但很快他就动弹不得了。伴随着挤压瓶身的声音，又滑又腻的液体顺着臀缝流至腿根，混着体液使双腿间泥泞一片。是润滑剂，衣更真绪想。这方面的知识他并没有特意去了解，但多少还是知道一些。男性无法分泌用来润滑的体液，所以要用润滑剂辅助。朔间凛月在他两腿间摸了一下，把那透明的液体有意无意地肆意涂抹。手指重重刮过会阴，引起他的一阵战栗。

 

已经逃不掉了，衣更真绪想。

 

他仍旧不能接受，几乎身体里的每一个细胞都在排斥着对方的触碰。他可以纵容朔间凛月的任性与撒娇，但这里面不包含性爱，抚摸、接吻也是如此。这只会让他感到不快和厌恶，肉体的欢愉是无法抵消这些的。更何况在这之前他完全没有想过这种事发生的可能性，这让衣更真绪凭空多了些恐慌。凛月是从什么时候开始计划这件事的？以前真的应该那样娇纵他吗？为什么凛月想要做这种事情？

 

或者说，自己真的了解朔间凛月这个人吗？

 

衣更真绪感到有些脊背发凉，脑中充斥着的满是让他不安的想法。但朔间凛月没有给他想这些的余裕，而是顺着会阴一寸一寸地抚摸上去，最后停留在穴口处打转。用指腹稍一按压，紧接着猛然插入沾满润滑剂的中指。衣更真绪发出小声的呜咽，异物感相当明显，穴道被撑开的感觉有点微妙。但是没有很痛，仅有的一丝疼痛也在人接下来的进出中消失殆尽。从未经历过的不适感让他下意识动了一下发麻的腿，朔间凛月用另一只手攥紧了绑在他手上的领带，再次俯下身子凑近他的耳边。他下意识偏过头躲避，却牵扯到了颈侧的伤口，只能吃痛地僵硬着不再乱动。

 

“别想着逃了，真～绪。你是逃不掉的。”

 

朔间凛月的语气中夹杂着些许不满，连带着加快了手上的动作。指尖顺着内壁按压，轻车熟路地找到了所谓的“敏感点”。这是衣更真绪未体验过的感觉，与自慰时直接明快的快感不同，而是像是被细密的爱抚过，舒服但并不满足，引得他大腿内侧都颤抖起来。那手法绝不像是第一次做这种事，手指深深浅浅地插进来，朝着那一点又碾又磨。凛月有和谁做过吗？与某个不为人知的女孩子？过了几秒他便没心思想这些了，快感如海潮般袭来，使他逐步溺入其中。光是忍耐声音就快要消磨光他所有的气力，但他仍不愿松口。这是他用最后仅存的自尊搭起来的防线，也许对朔间凛月来说根本不足挂齿，但他最后能够选择的，也只有用沉默来代表抗拒了。

 

正因如此，才显得无力。

 

朔间凛月毫无征兆地抽出手指，解开碍事的皮带与校裤的拉链，用性器顶着后穴慢慢磨蹭。刚刚的扩张对于真正的性爱来说还是有些勉强，但朔间凛月已经没了让幼驯染再习惯一下的打算，而是双手按在人臀上揉捏着使力向外，撑开穴口借机朝内里插去，仅停顿一瞬就开始抽插起来。衣更真绪没能预测到对方的动作，终是因突然传来的疼痛发出了悲鸣。穴内遗留的润滑剂多少起了点缓冲的作用，在一进一出间带出令人羞耻的水声。朔间凛月没有像刚才一样专挑着敏感点折磨，而是向深处撞去。好奇怪、不要，衣更真绪不再压抑着自己，话语混着喘息和呻吟通通倾出。他不知道自己说了些什么，那定是些无用的话语吧。无论他怎样哭喊，朔间凛月从始至终都没有停一下，并且一次比一次用力、插得更深。哪怕是这样糟糕的情况下，快感还是在积攒。被狠狠碾过的内壁，即便不是敏感点也仍在渴求下一次的撞击。他希望凛月说些什么，但对方却一言不发。“为什么”也早已问不出口，此时他只能被动地承受着、连动一下都做不到。

 

他所承受的，只有这份不情愿的性交而已吗？

 

直到最后他只靠后面颤抖着射出来时，朔间凛月也没有停下动作，而是借着他高潮时的失神，猛插几下射在他体内。衣更真绪的意识仿佛飘在空中游荡，即便是被调转了姿势也全然不知。当熟悉的脸庞凑近到一定距离时，他才回过神来。手被对方牵至唇边轻吻，他下意识想要抽回手却无果。朔间凛月的力气大得吓人，本是在看着他的眸子也暗了暗。衣更真绪似乎听见对方说了什么，但那声音太小，他听不清。不知为何，他冥冥中感觉对方在说一件不能答应的事，于是他摇了摇头。

 

“…是吗，这次也不行啊。”

 

嗯？

 

“我还以为这次一定可以的，毕竟我都那～么努力了，结果还是不行，究竟是哪里做错了呢…”

 

什么？

 

“究竟是哪里不对？”

 

等一下、什么？

 

“回答我啊，真～绪。明明我已经把能做的都做了，也有好好的成长了，为什么还是不行？”

 

…别再说了。

 

“难道真的要我变成出色的大人才行吗？我不要，那样的话真～绪就不会再照顾我了。真～绪是我唯一的眷属，我的事是第一位才对吧？”

 

……

 

“回答我，真～绪。”

 

“为什么不愿意接受我？”

 

衣更真绪张了张口，却什么都说不出来。喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了一样，连半点声音也发不出。所以他选择了逃避，他逃避朔间凛月的视线，逃避那自己无法解答的问题，逃避刚刚所发生的一切。

 

逃避现在所处的现实。

 

“不打算说吗？没办法，真～绪每次都是这么任性啊。”

 

朔间凛月抬起手臂，用掌心蒙住了衣更真绪的眼睛，同时也阖上了眼，在黑暗中印下他们这次的第一个，也是最后一个吻。

 

“晚安，真～绪。”

 

 

 

“恭喜你顺利入学，真～绪♪”

 

“谢谢！不过也是马马虎虎啦。能考进这里真是太好了，又能和小凛在一个学校里了啊。还有、你明明比我早了一年入学，为什么还是一年级啊～？”

 

“嗯嗯，那种事情都无所谓，真～绪和我一个年级不是应该高兴吗，又能照顾我了～”

 

“那是应该你高兴才对吧……”

 

今天是梦之咲学院新生入学的日子。

 

衣更真绪是这一届的新生代表，刚下了台就被幼驯染扯着溜了出来。操场上还空无一人，他生怕被老师发现凛月和自己偷偷溜出来，这才入学第一天，要是给老师留下什么坏印象就糟糕了。朔间凛月倒是从容得很，甚至心情愉悦地哼起了小调。他们就这样漫无目的地走了一会儿，在衣更真绪考虑着要不要开口问对方有什么事时，朔间凛月突然停了下来，于是他也停了下来与人对视。他们的身高差不大，在刚刚好的范围内。朔间凛月笑了起来，向前一步故意贴近他耳旁，像是亲密的情侣那样暧昧地耳语。

 

“——”

 

同时也是一切的开始


End file.
